Tragic Encounters
by Caitlynnn
Summary: In a moment of tragedy, anything can happen. Some will break, and some will lose, one will shatter. A best friend will die, one will commit suicide, another will be murdered. Degrassi students aren't crazy. They're all just misunderstood.. but who?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this will probably be about five chapters long. I just want to reach a few points about homophobia and hate crimes. That's all. **

**If you are easily disturbed maybe not read this… **

**I do not own Degrassi, just my warped ideas. **

Toronto had officially said goodbye to the hot weather, and welcomed the cold and the wind. It was chilly outside, and the streets were filled with people shuffling in and out of stores last minute, some out of restaurants and some just enjoying the cold night. It was perfect, almost.

As the boy walked down the streets alone, he tried not to look at people because he wanted to avoid all contact, and he wanted to make sure he could get downtown fairly quick without any loose ends. He really didn't mind walking alone; he liked it, actually, being alone with no one with him. Just him and his thoughts.

His jacket was a little thin, it had been warn out but that didn't matter, at least he had a jacket. That's all that mattered.

"Hey!' A man yelled. The boy turned and saw that a man was running after him. The boy's eyes widened and he ran for it, in dire need to get to people, but where he was at, no one was there. He kept running faster, his heart beating like crazy, his mind was so fogged up he was just moving not thinking.

The man eventually caught up to him and dragged him into the alley and then pinned him against the wall. He held a knife to the boy's neck and breathed heavily down his neck.

"What's your name?" The man screeched, pressing the knife to boys skin.

"Adam." He said shakily, closing his eyes. The man looked around him and dragged him to the corner and threw him to the ground and started to rip off his clothes. Adam screamed for help but the man's hands muffled them…

"Oh, so you're a girl?" The guy said, ripping off the wraps and then taking off his sports bra. Adam's breasts were fairly medium sized, and the man stared down at him. Adam kicked the guy in the groin area and got up and ran, covering his chest, but he had tripped on something heavy and had fallen down, he desperately tried to get up, but he couldn't.

Adam Torres was going to die and there was no way out.

The man with the black hoodie had gotten up and took Adam by the legs and pulled him forward. Adam's bare back skidded across the pavement, leaving him with cuts all over. The man had then took off his pants and thrust into him, breaking Adam's barriers and stealing his innocence.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I already knew you were a transgender." The man whispered into Adam's ears. Slowly the man had slid the knife into Adam's sides and watched as the blood slowly poured out of the boy. He was way too young to be broken.

The man took all of his things and started to walk away, leaving the boy there.

He was way too young to fall apart.

**This will probably may be… five chapters long? (Maybe) But I have a couple themes I want to reach with this story. **

**I know, pretty weird so far. But give it a chance. I would consider myself a pretty controversial writer. I'm sorry if I offend anyone. I just write what's on my mind. **

**Review please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter speaks for itself. **

When tragedy happens. You can go two ways with it. You can either learn from it, or runaway from it.

These people choose to runaway from it. They think going to the LGBT club will make things better. Somehow telling them what happened that night will clear everything up. But that's not the way it goes. It just doesn't go away.

Adam Torres was killed. And this wasn't out of random. It was on purpose. But all the fat asses, the cops, the police, they don't do shit about it. They sit around and drink their coffee, look at cases and see what they could do instead of actually doing it. But you can't really blame them fully. Just for half it, at least. Because no one really wants to work on a hate crime… why would you want to, anyways? It just gives you sad information.

But this type of stuff happens all the time, yet no one does jack shit about it. So here's how its going to go down. People from the LGBT club are going to die. One… by one…. If no one does anything about this… and the next on the list is, Zane. He doesn't know what fate has in store for him. No one does.

**1. **

**Zane. **

They all gather in the group, holding hands, and just being silent. They don't want to say anything, afraid that any moment they would all shatter on the floor. But that's it. They need to shatter… how else are you supposed to heal?

Riley and Zane hold hands. As well as Eli and Fiona. They hold hands because they love and care for each other. Of course the other members of the LGBT club are here. The parents are here, too. But they stay back. Somehow the parents are afraid they'll catch the gay, lesbian sickness. But it isn't a fucking sickness. It's just how it is. No one accepts this group, and if they do, they are as inside of the closet as Riley is.

No one dares to fucking speak up for this group. It wouldn't be cool. Whatever the fuck cool is nowadays.

"I think I have my speech for the funeral ready." Zane is the first to speak. As he says this, he gets up and gets his jacket. "Ready?" He asks Riley, extending his hand. Riley nods, and gets his things. They say bye to Fiona and Eli.

As they exit out the Degrassi doors a cold wind blows them and they are taken aback. Its actually snowing? Already? Zane smiles as he knows that winter is finally rolling it.

Zane sighs as he takes Riley's hand and puts it on his heart. It feels good, to have a hand their. Its like a lullaby to him. That's all you need to know, is that they're alive. Its dark out and the clouds have rolled in.

"I gotta go." Zane leans in and kisses Riley, deepening the kiss, and by the end, they are both panting. Zane smiles as he walks home with alertness.

When he does get home, he goes to the mailbox and sees an envelope with his name written on it and a message.

"Bad things will keep on happening. Kill yourself before I kill you and your little pussy boyfriend."

As Zane looks around him, no one is there. No return address, nothing. He feels like he's being watched, and so he runs into his house and closes the door behind him, locking everything and making sure none of the lights are on.

On the way up to his room he goes, tucking himself into his bed. He's only thought about suicide a couple times. Zane has had his share of depression at his old school. Though no one really wants to admit that, either.

As Zane takes the pills bottle, a tear rolls down his eyes. He hates to do this, but things are too hard to handle.

And down the pills go.

"_Hush little Zane don't you cry, the voices in your head are gonna sing you a lullaby…" _

He chants as his breathe starts to quicken…

And then it stops.

**Review? **


End file.
